As computers including mobile devices, handheld devices and related technology such as displays have evolved, human input mechanisms have similarly advanced. Natural user interfaces such as based upon speech recognition, head and skeletal tracking and gesture detection are becoming more widespread to supplement or in some cases replace keyboard, pointing device (mouse or stylus) and/or recognized symbol/handwriting input.
Eye gaze detection is another natural user interface technology. Eye gaze detection is desirable for natural multimodal human-computer interaction, among other reasons.
With respect to computer displays, existing eye gaze detection endeavors have a very limited working space, such as having a small box around a calibration position in front of the display, with an eye gaze tracker needing to be placed below the display. Such technology thus has limited usage, because it is not particular useable in many situations, including in mobile computing scenarios which are becoming more and more prevalent.